I will do anything for her
by Vash123
Summary: When katt is kidnapped by a mysterious cult falco will do anything to get her back even if he has to hurt his friends.FalcoXKatt..REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

ok heres a starfox I rewrote it cause I was missing some things so hopefully its easier to read.

NOTE:I do not own any starfox characters or anything of the sort and etc etc I just own the plot/story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Falco was at his house watching tv or rather flipping through channels trying to find something to watch_."Damn over 500 channels and nothing to watch"_falco thought as he turned off the tv and sighed.His doorbell rang and he slowly got up making his way to the door and opening it revealing a pink feline with abit of white long hair and brown eyes

"hey falco how you doing?"katt asked stepping inside.

Falco smirked abit at her"well katt I was just watching tv untill you came"

falco then looked at her as she walked up to him and kissed the side of his beak."Well then lets go somewhere just the two of us maybe a walk?"katt suggested.

"A walk?..sure that sounds good"falco said with a grin kissing her back and grabbing her paw in his wing and stepping outside with her.

As they walked through the empty streets katt leaned her head on falco's shoulder purring lightly feeling his strong arms under his jacket that he wore.They stopped and looked at eachother for abit.

"I love you falco"katt said licking his cheek abit.

"I love you too katt"falco said with a small smile they then resumed their walk enjoying the peace and quite.

Two Dark figures with hidden in the shadows of an alley way as the two past one of them grabbed katt from behind jerking her away from falco.He suddenly turned around when he was he was suddenly punched in the jaw flying across the street"falco!"katt screamed in worry as she shruggled agianst the person that was holding her.Falco slowly got up and glared at the two who attacked him and katt.

"Let her go now!"falco ordered he was tempted to take out his blaster but not yet.

The first was a panther who looked at falco he had some sort of strange mark on his right arm it was a circle with a sort of symbol like torch in it which falco noticed.

"Thats not an option now leave or I will kill you"the second who was holding katt was a cheetah"can we just go already the boss doesn't want us to be late"he said as he held katt firmly.Katt continued to struggle but stopped when she was hit in the stomech by the panther,falco ran towards him then kicked him square in the face sending him flying then grabbed the cheetah and throwing him at the panther.

"Katt!"falco helped her up slowly and she coughed abit trying to regain her breath

"thanks falco I...look out!"

falco was then suddenly slammed on the head hard as the panther hit him upside his head with a pole and was knocked out.He then grabbed katt who agian struggled"falco!"katt screamed as she struggled still then knocked out aswell by the tiger,they both then placed her in the backseat of a car and tied her up then drove off.

Hours later...

"Ugh..wher...where am I?"falco said as he sat up rubbing his head slowly.

He then suddenly rememberd"Katt!!"falco shouted looking around for her.He couldn't find her anywhere and was suddenly filled with rage then took off to his house and gettin on his motorcycle and driving to the hanger bay.

When he got there he literally jumped off of his bike and went inside seein the great fox two and seeing his best friend and leader fox,with the rest of the team.Fox looked over and saw falco running up to them"hey falco your late"fox said to the avain.

"Fox we dont have time for this katt ws taken awhile ago by two thugs one of them has a strange mark on his arm we have to rescue her"falco said looking at fox.

Fox looked at falco as did slippy,and krystal peppy retired after the aporoids attacked so he was no longer with the team"well what did the symbol look like flaco?"krystal asked him.

"It was a circle and some sort of torch in the middle of it I never really seen anything like it before"falco said"well im sure we can look it up lets go everyone in the ship"fox said.

The team went into the great fox two and went to the computer room and searched up the symbol falco had discribed"ok searching...found it"slippy said the rest of the team rushed out to slippy.

"Ok it says that this symbol belongs to some sort of cult that worships some kind of god"slippy explianed"can you find any loactions as to where they might be?"fox asked.

"Well it does say that there base is on some distant planet from here but I can pin down where"slippy said"well then lets go lanch the ship"fox ordered.Each of the team went to their stations and flew out of the hanger in the great fox two and into space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well heres the first chapter..tell me if I missed anything and ill put it in the next chapter.

REVIEW PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok thanks for the reviews and what I missed...anyway after making you wait here is chapter 2...enjoy

I do not own any starfox characters,things just the plot and story that I made in this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco looked over into space at the stars as the starfox team was now in space,he sighed abit sadly as he looked out into the darkness.He heard the door to brigde open and in walked fox as he slowly walked up to him.

"You need something fox?"falco asked him not looking at him.

"Falco dont worry we will find katt its just a matter of time"

"Time...what if katt doesn't have any time huh what then fox?"

"Lets not think of that..."fox stopped as the intercom went off"all starfox members report to brigde"

Without saying anything more falco ran towards the brigde with fox right behind him,when they entered they saw a planet right infront of them both.

"What the hell is that?"falco asked staring at the planet that was a dark green and looked like a huge swamp.

"That would be where the two thugs and katt are but I cant pin down where they are right now"slipply said typing on a computer trying to get soem data off of it."Well it may take some time to search but I should have it all ready in about a day or two"the green toad said.

"A day or two katt could already be dead by then im not just gonna sit around waiting I have to save her!"falco protested.

"Just give it some time falco rushing into an uncharted area could kill yoou"krystal said getting up from the chair she was in looking at the avian.

"Im not going to wait she needs me im going after her myself if you guys wont help"falco said as he ran off to the armory before any of his teammates could protest his rash descion.

Falco reached the armory and grabbed two blaster rifles a submachine gun,a sniper,a few grenades and two medpack kits,he then ran to the hanger but fox was infront of him.He looked at fox who had his arms crossed looking at him his foot tapping lightly agianst the metal floor.

"Falco dont do this just give us some time to come up with a plan doing this wont help"fox said as he looked at falco.

"Fox get out of my way now I have to save her..."falco said to him his anger slowly rising abit.

"Look falco I know but..."fox stopped in mid sentance as falco took out his blaster it fully charged and aiming at fox.

"I said get out of my way!"falco said with abit of anger in his voice as he aimed at his leader and best friend.

"So what falco you going to kill me?"fox asked him as he stared at falco then at the blaster that was aimed at him.

Falco stared long and hard at fox his finger on the trigger of his blaster squezzing it lightly so many thoughts ran through his head_"I have to save her"_falco thought.He looked at fox then at the blaster turning his head away for a split second then looking back"im sorry fox"falco said.He then aimed his blaster at foxs chest and squezzed on the trigger slowly...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meh ok ok I know its a short chapter but for this I couldn't think of anything else to write but next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok all im back sorry for not updating in awhile I kinda had some writer's block...but dont worry I am back to writing stories once agian also this chapter might be short and im sorry if it is in advance.

I do not own any starofx characters or anything I just own the plot and story of my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Falco kept his blaster's aim on fox threating to shoot him if he did not move.

"Get out of my way fox!"falco said as he slightly squezzed the trigger.

"Look falco just give us some time to find her you dont have to do this on your own"

Falco looked at fox then sighed lowering his blaster and putting it away in its holster.Fox walked up to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder"just give us some time dont worry we will find her"fox said to the avain.

Falco looked up at fox"im sorry fox"falco said he then caught fox off guard and punched him in the stomech knocking the wind out of him then throwing him to a wall.Falco then ran through the halls heading into the hanger bay and jumping in his arwing with all the weapons and explosives he had on him and took off.Back in the hall fox got up slowly trying to regian his breath and then rubbing the back of his head as he had hit the wall_"damit falco"_fox thought.

Slippy and Krystal caught up with fox as they heard the shouting and yelling throught the ship fox looked at them and then sighed abit his ears dropped abit.

"Hes gone isen't he?"krystal asked fox as she walked up to him fox looked at krystal and nodded a yes without saying a word.

"Falco you idoit why'd you have to take off your being reckless"slippy said annoyed about how falco had left the team without a plan.

"Thats falco for ya come on lets get to the bridge and get somemore data on the planet"fox said fox,krystal and slippy then went to the brigde and started gathering data on whatever they could find of the planet that falco was headed towards.

Meanwhile...

_"God this place is like a jungle"_falco thought as he passed through trees and branchs keeping a grip on his machinegun incase of an attack.

Falco continued to walk for what seemed like hours then finally arriving at a clearing where a temple stood in the dead center of it.He looked for an entrance and found one seeing it guarded by two lizards one with a machinegun and the other with a rifle.Falco took out a few flash grenades and prepared them but suddenly felt warmth on the back of his neck,

He turned around wide eye then quickly leaped out of his hiding spot in which the guards saw him as he took aim with his gun and started firing on some guards that were potroling the area in which he haden't noticed.The two guards at the entrance also started firing which lassers grazed falco's arm slightly he quickly ducked for some cover behind some boxes that were put out and returned fire.

_"Damit didn't think id get spotted so quickly"_falco throught as he reloaded his gun and fired once more hitting a guard square in the head.

The guards continued to fire on falco ands he fired back but as he killed one two more took the dead guards place_"dam theres no end to these things"_falco thought.He noticed a large shadow behind him and he quickly turned around but then was hit on the head knocking him out cold.He then was removed off all of his weapons and explosives and dragged into the temple and thrown in a jail cell on the lowest floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ya sorry its a short chapter but im just getting back into this so cut me some slack on the comments..anyway REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
